Digital broadcasting can be divided into terrestrial broadcasting providing multi-channel broadcasting, cable broadcasting, satellite broadcasting, and the like. A digital broadcasting operator provides electronic program guide information as additional information about a digital broadcasting program. The electronic program guide information can be abbreviated as Electronic Program Guide (EPG) information. The EPG information is provided through a vacant frequency band of the digital broadcasting, an additional channel, or the like. The EPG information can include various broadcasting information such as a broadcasting program, a broadcast channel, a broadcasting time, broadcasting content, cast member information, and the like.
A digital broadcasting receiver of various types such as a Digital TeleVision (D-TV), a set-top box, an Internet Protocol-TV (IP-TV), and the like receives the EPG information and stores the EPG information in a non-volatile memory. Thereafter, the EPG information is provided to a user through a user interface. The user can handle a remote controller to search or select any broadcasting program and the like displayed within an EPG screen and simply and conveniently perform watching, scheduled recording, or the like.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.